He Would Never Change
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: She knew he would never change. A quick drabble one-shot. Kurtty


Disclaimer: Me no own. And me very tired. Me try to make sense some other time. Me love Scott Speedman and Ryan Reynalds!

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I promise you this! I was busy with school and the week before I was on vacation. Now I realize how dumb I was not to tell you guys this earlier (oops) but I hope you can forgive me because I am posting this lovely little one shot for you guys. I know it's full of errors but I don't care. SHUT UP I POSTED SOMETHING!**

**Oh, and nothing else will be up until the WEEK OF PREMIERS (can you feel my excitement) I need to get everything edited and formatted in the coming weeks, so please be patient. If I get the chance, I'll try and put something up, but until then: enjoy this little tidbit. Now I've never written anything in this format before, so forgive me if it sucks royally.**

It's the night of Kitty's first and last date with Lance. Her eyes are swollen and red, her make-up is smudged terribly and her feet are sore from walking all the way from the other side of town and back to the Institute because she forgot her cell phone on her bedside table.

Kurt is there, waiting and pacing the ceiling impatiently for her to arrive home, once she does he takes all of half a second to teleport to the ground and wrap her in a hug and she sobs into his shoulder.

oOo

It's Kitty's birthday and she goes downstairs, no expecting anybody to remember seeing as they're all away. But Kurt is there, standing by the stove, two huge plates of chocolate chip pancakes waiting, spread with a little butter and no syrup, just the way she likes.

He looks exhausted from catching the Red Eye flight from Germany the night before, just so he could be there for her sixteenth birthday. He smiles at her and she nearly cries out of happiness.

And she remembers that Kurt would never forget her.

oOo

It's summertime and her parents aren't letting her come home. They say they don't want her to have to face the cruelty of the poisonous jabs the neighbours are making because she is a mutant. She knows that it's the nicer way of saying they're embarrassed to be the parents of a mutant.

She flies to Germany, following directions given to her by Logan, and knocks on the cottage door to have it opened by a kindly looking woman with greying red hair.

She doesn't have to say anything because a jubilant 'Katzchen!' is cried and she's suddenly enveloped in the scent of sulphur and two strong, warm arms.

No questions are asked and she spends her entire summer surrounded by a family content with having a mutant for a son.

oOo

It's prom and while mutant hate has died down some, no one is willing to ask Shadowcat to the dance. She says she's content to not go at all, but buys a dress anyways and hides it in her closet.

It's the night of the prom, and she's staring wistfully at the dress on its hanger. There's a knock of the door and she opens it to see Kurt standing there, giving her an annoyed expression. His hologram is activated and he's in a suit. He asks her why she isn't ready yet and she feels her heart could burst. 

oOo

It's their graduation day and she's valedictorian. She gives a speech that no one will remember in two hours, but doesn't care. On her left hand there's a shimmering diamond ring that sparkles in the sun.

That night she dances with her fiancé and basks in the warmth of his embrace and smile.

oOo

It's her wedding day and she's walking down the aisle, dressed in flowing white silk and lace.

Her husband to-be stands at the altar waiting for her, a fanged grin on his lips and his tail struggling to remain still.

Suddenly she can't get to the 'I do's" fast enough.

oOo

It's the night of her first date and she comes back, her mother is nowhere in sight, but her daddy is standing in the front hall. She can't help it; she runs to his arms and holds on tight as he comforts her because it went terribly. He wonders if it's something mother and daughter share.

But Kitty is smiling, because Kurt hasn't changed. He's still the Fuzzy Elf who rubbed her feet that night because they hurt so much. He's still the same best friend who flew hours with no sleep to get home in time for her sixteenth birthday. He will always be the amazing Nightcrawler who welcomed her, without question, into his home for an entire summer. He was the guy who came to her door and took her to the prom when no one else would, because he wanted to, and not because he felt guilty. He's the young man who proposed to her on his balcony on the morning of their graduation because he couldn't wait for the after party. He was the man in a suit she floated down the aisle towards. He was the man waiting up late for his daughter to come home because he knew the boy wasn't the right one.

He was her Fuzzy Elf, he was her Kurt, her Nightcrawler. Her friend, her teammate, the father of her children...her love.

And he would never change.

oOo

Read, review, and show some love!


End file.
